Last Desire
by Lady Bee
Summary: Se me perguntarem, eu amei Jacob Black por vários motivos, o principal é porque com ele eu podia ser simplesmente humana.


_**I know you suffered**__**  
**__**But I don't want you to hide**__**  
**__**It's cold and loveless**__**  
**__**I won't let you be denied**_

Podem dizer que é uma fraqueza, mas a verdade é que no momento eu não me importo. Eu estive sozinha, abandonada a minha própria sorte enquanto as lembranças de um amor frustrado me devastavam. Eu sempre fui assim, tola e fraca de mais pra conseguir sobreviver neste limbo até ter minha única chance de salvação diante de mim. Podem dizer que é uma fraqueza, pois que seja fraqueza então.

A verdade é que eu não posso sair perdendo o tempo todo e a relação com Edward sempre foi é isso, um grande jogo de azar. Humores inconstantes, idéias equivocadas quanto ao melhor pra mim. Se eu quisesse segurança, se eu quisesse o melhor, eu jamais teria olhado para ele. Eu sabia onde eu estava me metendo quando assumi o risco de amar meu assassino mais provável.

Não importava o quanto de mim eu desse a Edward, nunca seria o bastante e ele jamais me daria qualquer coisa em troca. Meu pedido era simples, eu queria a imortalidade que ele recusava sempre. Às vezes eu penso que tudo não passa de uma grande tortura, como se ele fosse a aranha e eu uma reles mosca em sua teia. Eu não quero isso e ao mesmo tempo estou tão desesperada por ele que não consigo nem pensar em mim com um pouco de orgulho.

Se eu tivesse morrido naquele penhasco, se eu tivesse realmente me suicidado, o mínimo que ele podia fazer por mim era continuar vivendo. Primeiro porque o mundo sem ele me parecia sem sentido, segundo porque ele merecia sofrer o que eu sofri quando ele me obrigou.

Não, era devastador de mais pensar neste tipo de vingança. Humano de mais e eu percebi que ser humana era uma coisa que me desagradava profundamente. Eu queria ser algo além desta criatura falha e frágil, indigna dele, indigna da vida ao lado dele. Mas ele voltou no fim das contas e eu o perdoei, mesmo que tudo ao meu redor gritasse contra isso.

Eu o perdoei de verdade ou algo em mim foi tão ferido que não pode mais ser como antes? Eu sou realmente capaz de seguir em frente sem nenhum ressentimento, sem nenhum rancor por tudo o que ele fez?

O melhor não é ter a cabeça lotada de dúvidas, ou o coração permanentemente danificado. O grande ponto é que ele continua exigindo mais e mais de mim, determinando coisas que eu jamais pensaria em conceder antes para me dar algo muito pequeno em troca. Uma imposição injusta. Eu queria eternidade e ele queria casamento, além de me transformar numa esposa troféu.

Quanto mais eu pensava a respeito, mais eu sentia as paredes do meu quarto se fecharem ao meu redor. Eu estava claustrofóbica e não importava mais o quão amplo era o espaço físico onde eu me encontrava. Edward estava me sufocando aos poucos e eu não sabia mais o que fazer pra conseguir um pouco de ar.

As imposições eram cada vez mais severas. Eu estava proibida de fazer coisas estúpidas, como andar de moto, tropeçar em pedras, ter uma vida além dele e por ultimo, e este é definitivamente a pedra fundamental de tudo isso, eu estava proibida de ter Jacob Black na minha vida.

_**Soothe me**__**  
**__**I'll make you feel pure**__**  
**__**Trust me**__**  
**__**You can be sure**_

Em todos os meus dias em Forks, em todos os meus dias devotados a Edward Cullen, houve uma chuva irritante sobre a minha vida. Algo melancólico e insistente, meio depressivo e frio pairando sobre a cidade e dentro de mim. Então ele foi embora e não havia mais nada, não havia mais uma Bella Swan, o que sobrou foi uma casca, um fantasma de carne e osso até Jacob aparecer.

Foi simplesmente fácil, simples e sempre caloroso. Eu passei a girar ao redor dele como se eu fosse a própria Terra ao redor do Sol. Horas gastas com Jacob eram sempre horas em que as nuvens sumiam e que o céu era limpo e tão claro que chegava a cegar.

Enquanto eu estava com ele eu podia me dar ao luxo de ser irracional e espontânea, ainda que minimamente. Eram bobagens ditas sem o menor sentido, como idades relativas e pedidos de namoro com caixas de doce de cinqüenta centavos, mas eu não ligava. Com ele parecia certo, parecia real.

Mas agora minha vida havia acabado de retroceder e voltar à estaca zero. Pior que isso, agora eu estava presa em uma armadilha e não tinha como sair dela. Por causa disso, Jacob estava tão distante de mim quanto o sol, que em Forks era apenas uma vaga lembrança.

Eu disse sim ao pedido de Edward. Eu cedi a ele mais uma vez como se aquilo fosse um habito corriqueiro em minha vida. Eu perdi minhas convicções, perderia minha família, minhas perspectivas, tudo para estar com ele e ainda assim o que mais me doía era perder Jacob pra sempre.

O anel em minha mão pesava uma tonelada. Olhar para o vestido pendurado no cabide no closet de Alice me fazia querer gritar enquanto ela zanzava ao meu redor falando a respeito de flores, rendar, toalhas de mesa, bolos e tudo mais. Tudo tão refinado, tudo tão branco e cheio de laços, tudo tão diferente de mim!

Não bastava eu jurar amá-lo pra sempre, acima de mim mesma, eu tinha que passar por isso! Eu tinha que dar a ele mais uma prova de que eu era desprovida de vontade própria e dar a ele aquele casamento! Eu queria gritar! Eu queria sair correndo e desaparecer no meio da floresta pra, quem sabe, me reencontrar lá!

E por minha fraqueza eu feri tanto os sentimentos de Jacob. Eu fui cruel e mesquinha a ponto de não ligar para o que eu estava fazendo. Eu recusava o que ele sentia por mim, dizia que ele estava confundindo as coisas, mas eu não conseguia viver sem ele por perto! Eu não conseguia viver sem a idéia de que Jacob me amava.

E o que eu sentia por ele? Não era o mesmo que eu sentia por Edward porque estar com Jacob não me machucava, não me fazia esquecer de respirar, nem me deixava desamparada. O que eu sentia por ele era vibrante, me fazia rir e eu conseguia sentir o ar encher meus pulmões e me dar esperança de que o próximo dia valeria à pena.

Eu o amava, de alguma maneira que eu não entendia. Era genuíno, sadio e intenso. Era verdadeiro o bastante a ponto de eu conseguir imaginar como seria a minha vida com Jacob num mundo onde Edward Cullen não existisse. E o pior era admitir que eu era feliz neste mundo, cercada por amigos, pela minha família, por crianças de cabelo preto e por Jacob, sempre por Jacob.

A mera idéia me fazia pensar em coisas que até então eu não me atrevia. Edward me recusava tudo, Edward era a negação em pessoa, mas e se eu não precisasse ter todas as minhas vontades, os meus desejos mais mundanos, negados sempre. E se Jacob ouvisse meus pensamentos, ou pelo menos captasse meus sinais, o que ele diria a respeito?

É repulsivo, eu sei. Tentar descontar minhas frustrações, pior que isso, tentar satisfazê-las me aproveitando dos sentimentos de outra pessoa. Era uma curiosidade minha, uma que eu carregaria comigo eternamente. Jacob Black seria meu eterno final alternativo, meu grande "e se?"

Se eu parasse pra pensar friamente nos meus motivos, se eu parasse pra analisar o tamanho da minha falta de consideração, eu não estaria ali. Eu não estaria olhando para ele e essa idéia torta de tirar a prova dos nove não pareceria tão certa.

Jacob não sorriu quando me viu na porta de sua casa. Ele se limitou a dar as costas para mim e entrar na sala minúscula. Eu o segui sem o menor remorso, apenas levemente desconfortável com a frieza dele, não era algo muito normal.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**__**  
**__**I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask**__**  
**__**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**__**  
**__**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your**____**heart**_

Nós nos encaramos em silêncio por um longo momento. Os olhos dele tinham um pouco daquela fúria comum aos lobos e um pouco de ressentimento. Ele desceu os olhos até a minha mão, onde o anel de Edward descansava como uma algema, e um flash de tristeza passou pelo rosto dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Bella? Ele te deixou sair sem permissão? – a voz dele era sínica ao falar de Edward. Eu encolhi os ombros.

- Eu senti sua falta. – eu admiti sem nenhuma vergonha – E eu não preciso pedir permissão pra ninguém pra ver você.

- Acho que seu sanguessuga não pensa assim. – ele me encarou nos olhos por um momento – O que você quer?

- Falar com você. – eu respondi.

- Não temos nada pra falar, Bella. – ele me deu as costas mais uma vez – Você já deixou bem claro quem você quer e eu não estou disposto a me torturar, então me deixe em paz.

- O que aconteceu com a sua promessa, Jake? – eu sabia que era um golpe baixo, mas eu precisava dele – Você prometeu que nunca me deixaria. – Jacob se virou novamente para mim, mas desta vez ele estava furioso.

- Isso foi antes! – ele rosnou e eu me afastei. Aos poucos o rosto dele foi suavizando – Isso foi antes de você fugir pra Itália, antes de você decidir que quer ser igual a ele, antes de você aceitar... Então não me diga que eu estou quebrando uma promessa.

- Eu achei que você não ia desistir. – eu desviei os olhos dos dele – Enquanto meu coração estivesse batendo...Você disse.

- E você seria capaz de esquecer ele? Você sinceramente seria capaz de me dar uma chance quando você vive reafirmando que ele é tudo o que você quer? Eu lutaria, Bella. Se eu tivesse qualquer chance de ganhar você, eu lutaria. – a voz dele era estrangulada – Mas você nunca vai me dar esta chance, então por que não vai embora de uma vez?! Faça de conta que eu nunca existi! Me esqueça! Qualquer coisa, mas não me torture mais!

- Jake, o quão longe você iria por mim? – eu voltei a encará-lo.

- Na noite em que eu pulei dentro do seu quarto através da janela você disse que fugiria comigo. Nunca uma proposta me pareceu tão tentadora e se não fosse pelas ordens de Sam eu teria ido com você pra qualquer lugar. Até pro fim do mundo. – Jacob avançou um passo em minha direção parecendo ligeiramente histérico – Eu aceitei ficar ao lado dele numa mesma barraca por você. Eu aceitei uma releitura do tratado, uma aliança, tudo pra garantir que você ficaria a salvo.

- Você desistiria de mim porque acha que isso é o melhor? – eu o encarei nos olhos.

- Eu só estou desistindo de você porque você desistiu de si mesma no momento que escolheu ele. Eu não posso tirar a sua vontade, não posso te obrigar a nada. – ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim e eu senti as ondas de calor que emanavam do corpo dele – Eu nunca desistiria por achar que ele é o melhor pra você, porque ele não é. Eu lutei até agora porque eu tenho certeza de que sou o melhor.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, Jake...

- E isso não vai te impedir de cometer uma loucura, nem torna as coisas mais fáceis pra mim. – ele tocou minha bochecha num carinho suave.

- Então não me deixe cometer uma loucura. – a respiração dele batia contra a pele do meu rosto.

- Não precisa fugir comigo, só fique comigo. Eu posso cuidar de você e amar você. – Jacob beijou minha bochecha. Era tão reconfortante sentir o calor da pele dele contra a minha, tão certo – Esqueça-os, todos eles.

_**You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine**__**  
**__**You may be a sinner**__**  
**__**But your innocence is mine**__**  
**_

Em algum canto do meu inconsciente, Edward gritava comigo, me mandando sair daquela casa e mais uma vez deixar Jacob para trás. Quantas vezes mais eu ia negar minhas vontades para satisfazer as dele? É uma pergunta para a qual eu não quero uma resposta. No momento eu quero tudo àquilo que eu não posso ter.

Jacob não tornava as coisas mais fáceis pra minha batalha interna. Eu sempre soube que escolhas eram inevitáveis e com Jake eu sempre tinha que deixar bem claro o que eu queria, ao passo que Edward achava melhor que eu não tivesse escolha.

A boca de Jacob estava a milímetros da minha, esperando para que eu tomasse a decisão crucial que podia significar uma revolução na minha vida, ou apenas mais do mesmo. Se havia uma possibilidade de eu mudar minha decisão, Jacob fazia questão de saber e de preferência que não restasse nenhuma dúvida. Eu o amava, disso eu tinha plena certeza. Eu o queria inteiro e não me contentar apenas com a amizade. Eu queria tudo, tanto ele quanto Edward. Quem precisa ser a Suíça, quando se pode apenas dominar tudo, conquistar ainda que de maneiras desleais.

Se eu tive coragem pra ir até ele e praticamente implorar para que ele aceitasse sem questionar o que eu estava propondo, não havia problema em tornas as coisas claras. Eu permiti que meus lábios tocassem os dele e Jacob cuidou de transformar aquele simples toque em um beijo de verdade. Tão diferente...

Não era como ter meus lábios amassados contra uma placa de mármore, nem como se um simples beijo pudesse acabar sugando a minha alma ou me matando. Beijar Jacob era uma sensação única. Os lábios dele eram macios e quentes, as atitudes eram meio descuidadas e sempre com um toque exótico e selvagem. Os braços me envolviam num abraço sedento e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor. Tão diferente de me sentir enclausurada numa prisão branca de pedras.

Uma das mãos de Jacob alcançou a minha nuca e seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos meus cabelos, me puxando. A outra mão deslizando pela pele exposta da minha cintura, o calor se alastrando sobre me corpo como um incêndio. Jake me fazia queimar com um simples toque. Jacob me fazia arder por ele.

Ele era exigente e sabia impor tudo aquilo que o fazia sentir prazer, mas ao mesmo tempo havia aquele dom maravilhoso de me permitir explorar as minhas preferências, sem tentar me dizer que eu estava indo longe de mais ou que aquilo iria me matar. Ele largou minha nuca e minha cintura, pousando suas mãos sobre o decote da minha blusa velha e antes que eu pudesse raciocinar o som do tecido sendo rasgado preencheu o ar e eu me senti totalmente vulnerável.

Às cegas caminhamos até o quarto apertado onde ele dormia. Eu sabia por causa das minhas visitas anteriores que não havia muito mais que um armário e uma cama de casal no cômodo e agora eu sabia exatamente qual era o objetivo de Jacob.

Ele me empurrou para a cama e eu caí de costas, meio desajeitada, com os lábios inchados e totalmente desalinhada. Ele me encarou por um momento. Seus olhos eram furiosos e estavam totalmente escurecidos. Sabia que Jacob não estava pensando direito, tudo era conduzido por instinto e nada me parecia tão excitante quanto ele naquele quarto.

Jacob retirou a própria camiseta enquanto eu continuava a encará-lo, jogada sobre a cama. A forma como a luz parecia abraçar a pele dele me fascinava. O tom moreno me lembrava o nascer do sol, talvez a beleza sensual de abrasadora do deserto. A forma como os músculos se delineavam, fortes e definidos, era como ver as dunas de areia dourada. Tudo o que eu poderia querer era tocá-lo para ter certeza de que não desapareceria ao sabor do vento.

Então ele desabotoou as calças que usava e arremessou o jeans em qualquer lugar, ficando totalmente exposto, sem o menor constrangimento. Tudo o que eu era capaz de fazer era esperar por ele, absolutamente fascinada. Jacob venceu a curta distância até a cama e sem vacilar ele desabotoou a minha calça e a arrancou de um puxão só.

Eu mal conseguia pensar, ou protestar contra o que ele estava fazendo. Eu o queria sobre mim, eu precisava sentir aquele calor completamente, ao menos uma vez. Jacob parecia muito apto a ler minha mente indecifrável. Talvez o meu nível de complexidade aos olhos de Edward fosse meramente uma questão de incapacidade. Edward preferia se ater em suas hipóteses floreadas a respeito de como humanos pensam ao invés de realmente observar que nem todos os humanos fazem escolhas sensatas. A maioria vive uma vida fazendo o oposto do que deveria.

Jacob se deitou sobre mim. Eu esperei que ele retomasse aquela sessão de beijos descontrolados, mas ele não fez isso. A luxúria estava ali, queimando no fundo dos olhos dele, mas ele não fez nada além me encarar.

- Eu queria poder saber que quando eu acordar de manhã você estará aqui. – ele sussurrou antes de beijar meu pescoço – Mas se eu não puder ter isso, ao menos quero tornar essa memória impossível de ser apagada.

- Você quer mesmo conversar a noite inteira? – eu respondi impaciente. Eu precisava dele. Jacob riu contra a pele do meu pescoço.

- Definitivamente não. – senti a língua dele passear da minha clavícula até a base da minha mandíbula. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou. – Admito, não sou tão forte quanto ele pra resistir a você, principalmente quando você está nua de baixo de mim.

- Então não me faça esperar. – eu supliquei e Jake respondeu prontamente capturando minha boca e permitindo que suas mãos viajassem por todo meu corpo.

_**Please me**__**  
**__**Show me how it's done**__**  
**__**Tease me**__**  
**__**You are the one**_

Ele agarrou minhas coxas, arranhando-as, enquanto sua boca envolvia um dos meus mamilos e o sugava, tão lentamente que eu achei que iria enlouquecer. Eu podia sentir o quão urgente ele estava, totalmente rígido e pronto pra me penetrar, mas Jacob estava realmente disposto a fazer aquela noite durar, ainda que aquilo fosse me matar.

Uma das mãos dele alcançou o objetivo entre as minhas pernas, massageando meu clitóris com dois dedos e fazendo com que eu me contorcesse debaixo do corpo musculoso dele. Sem aviso ele me penetrou com os dois dedos, me fazendo gemer alto, enquanto ele fazia movimentos ritmados. Ele me beijou outra vez, acredito que fosse para abafas o som quando os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e a sensação de prazer já estava fora do meu controle.

Jacob pareceu satisfeito quando todo meu corpo se retraiu num orgasmo avassalador. Ele enlaçou meu quadril, me puxando de encontro ao dele e num movimento rápido e preciso ele me penetrou. Um grito escapou da minha garganta quando eu senti a dor de ser invadida por ele, mas à medida que Jake ia se movimentando dentro de mim a dor era substituída por uma sensação de plenitude e puro prazer.

Estar com Jacob nunca pareceu tão bom, nem tão certo, nem tão complicado. Não duramos muito tempo. Depois que eu atingi outro orgasmo Jake resistiu por mais algumas estocadas e me seguiu. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, enquanto ele rolou para o meu lado na cama e me abraçou por um momento.

Estávamos suados, cheirando um ao outro, eu estava exausta e Jacob tinha uma expressão feliz no rosto. Ele parecia em paz e totalmente satisfeito. Parecia o menino alegre que eu conheci quando cheguei a Forks. Por um momento eu me senti capaz de desistir de tudo o que me esperava quando eu saísse daquela casa, Edward e todas as suas exigências sem sentido. Por um momento eu tinha tudo o que eu queria ao meu redor.

- Estive pensando em como as coisas seriam boas se nós ficássemos juntos. – ele disse de um jeito tão leve e esperançoso que fazia meu coração doer – Daqui alguns anos, depois da faculdade, ou qualquer coisa que você queira fazer, poderíamos nos casar. Viver numa casa apertada, só nos dois por um tempo, perto de Charlie e do meu pai. Um dia, quem sabe, teríamos filhos. Um par de crianças correndo e derrubando as coisas, rindo e brigando no meio de uma brincadeira no jardim. Ceias de Natal com todo mundo reunido, amigos e família. E eu sei que seriamos muito felizes assim, pelo menos eu seria.

- Jake... – eu tentei interromper o quadro que ele estava pintando. Era uma visão acolhedora, certa e dolorosa. Tão diferente do futuro que eu via diante de mim.

- Eu sei que você não vai ficar comigo, Bella. – ele disse me abraçando mais forte – Mas se esta noite é tudo o que eu vou ter de você, então me permita sonhar um pouco.

- Eu não quero te fazer sofrer mais.

- Mas vai fazer, inevitavelmente. – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido – Mesmo que você saiba que me escolher é o mais certo. Tudo o que eu queria era ter chegado antes dele, tempo o bastante pra te conquistar primeiro.

- Eu te amo, Jake. – uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos quando eu consegui pronunciar esta frase.

- E eu vou te amar pra sempre, mas aparentemente isso não é o bastante. – ele escondeu o rosto entre meu cabelo.

- Por que você aceitou ir pra cama comigo?

- Porque eu não sou forte o bastante pra te negar algo, principalmente algo que eu também queira.

Eventualmente nós adormecemos e na manhã seguinte eu deixei a casa dos Black bem cedo, enquanto Jacob ainda estava sonhando. Eu não voltei mais àquela casa. O único sinal da minha presença ali era o cheiro que ficou impregnado nos lençóis do quarto dele e o envelope que eu deixei sobre a mesa com o convite do meu casamento.

Se me perguntarem, eu amei Jacob Black por vários motivos. Ele era forte, ele era certo, ele era bom e sempre gentil, mas meu principal motivo para amá-lo é porque ele também me amava, o bastante para não tentar decidir por mim, o bastante para permitir que eu fosse embora, o bastante para não me tratar como um objeto desprovido de consciência e desejos. Se me perguntarem, eu amei Jacob Black porque com ele eu podia ser simplesmente humana.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**__**  
**__**I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask**__**  
**__**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**__**  
**__**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your**____**heart**_

_**Nota da autora: Pra quem acompanha minhas outras fics, já vou dizendo que em breve terá capítulo novo em Tudo em Família. Eu tive vontade de escrever algo sobre Jake e Bella depois de ver Lua Nova e de assistir um music vídeo com a música que eu coloquei neste capítulo. As descrições que eu dei a respeito do relacionamento de Bella com Edward são a minha visão do casal. Não quero ofender as fãs de Edward, mas sinceramente, o relacionamento deles é abusivo, e a única opinião válida é sempre a do Edward. Bella chega ao cúmulo de se sentir culpada por ser humana, de não se aceitar, por viver neste constante clima de tensão com o "namorado perfeito". Sinceramente, Jacob é de longe uma relação muito mais saudável pra ela. Espero que gostem e comentem. Música: Undisclosed Desires.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee  
**_


End file.
